On ne prend pas notre envol
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Aussi éphémère qu'un papillon. On ne peut prendre notre envol. Pour les personnages, imaginez-vous les musiciens que vous voudrez :


Titre: **On ne prend pas notre envol.**

Rating: K.

Disclaimer: Tout ici m'appartient bien que vous puissiez identifier ces deux personnages à n'importe qu'elle personne réelle.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écris ce tout petit OS à partir de la phrase de fin, autant vous dire : je savais donc ce qu'était la fin, mais je n'avais strictement aucune idée de comment y venir... alors ça donne ça. C'est certes très court, mais je n'avais pas grande inspiration, et je trouve cela suffisant. En espérant que ça vous plaise. _Bonne lecture !_

**On ne prend pas notre envol.**

J' humais l'odeur de sa peau sucrée, désireux d'encore pouvoir sentir son corps se presser contre le mien. Ma langue tournait en ronds réguliers sur son épiderme tatoué. Un papillon déployant ses ailes y avait été gravé avec habilité. J' inhalais une dernière fois son parfum et sortais de sous les draps. La froideur de la pièce s'empara violemment de mon corps. Je me dépêchais de m'habiller et de prendre discrètement la fuite. Passant mon écharpe autour de mon cou pour me protéger du vent glacial de l'hiver, j'avançais dans ce quartier maintenant désert à cause de l'heure tardive, et m'éloignais à grand pas de l'endroit où je venais de passer une nuit merveilleuse.

_Pourquoi être partis ainsi _? J'aimais être invisible. Je venais, je repartais, sans que personne ne le vois vraiment. _Il_ le savait, cela... Que j'étais aussi éphémère qu'un papillon. _Il_ l'acceptais.

Je volais de mes propres ailes aux quatre coins du Pays sans me soucier de _rien_ ni de _personne_. Même pas de_ lui_. J' allais là où le vent m'emmenais. J'étais _quelqu'un_... Non, j'étais _tout le monde_.

Je tournais au coin d'une rue, puis encore et encore ; je ne faisais que tourner. Je n'avais qu'un but : vivre, et non pas exister.

Je savais que dans peu de temps, alors que je déambulais sur les trottoirs de cette ville, mon amant allait s'éveiller dans son lit, l'absence de ma présence l'ayant tirée des bras de Morphée. Il regardera autour de lui, me cherchant, et ne trouvant personne. Il se lèvera et ira voir dans le salon si je n'ai pas laissé un mot. Ne trouvant rien, il retournera dans sa chambre s'accouder à sa fenêtre et s'allumer une cigarette. Il observera la vue qui s'offre à lui et jettera son mégot dehors après avoir extrait le maximum de nicotine possible. Fermant ses paupières, il se dirigera machinalement vers son lit et retournera dormir.

_Comment le savais-je_ ? C'était _lui_ qui me l'avais dit. _Pourquoi me l'avait-il dit_ ? Pour que je reste à _ses_ côtés bien évidement.

_Il_ me l'avait dit tout en sachant que jamais je ne le ferais. _Il_ n'avait pas insisté, _il_ n'insistait jamais.

_Il_ me semblait... Tout aussi impassible que moi. C'était pour cela que je l'avais choisis, _lui_.

Soudain, le temps se dégrada. La pluie vint percuter ma peau, et le vent froid l'agresser. Je resserra mon écharpe autour de mon cou et ferma bien mon manteau. De l'eau s'insinuait désormais partout sur moi, ne laissant pas le temps à mes vêtements de se défendre, les imbibant de toute part. Je cessais finalement de lutter, et offris mon corps à cette eau meurtrière. Debout et immobile au milieu d'une route, je fixais un point invisible dans le ciel. Si je me l'étais permis, j'aurais demandé à _je ne sais qui_ d'arrêter cette putain d'eau de couler du ciel... mais les mots me manquaient horriblement. J'aurais aussi aimé m'effondrer à genoux sur le sol, le frapper et crier que j'en avais fichtrement marre de ce bordel qu'étais ma _vie_. Mais franchement, je n'y arrivais pas. Je restais statique à repenser à _nos_ deux corps ondulant l'un contre l'_autre_. Et _son_ parfum... J'étais fichu, vraiment et indéniablement fichu ! _Il_ m'avait eu. Tout chez _lui_ m'avait précipité dans la gueule du loup. Je me rendais alors compte que ce que j'étais jusqu'ici n'avait jamais vraiment existé. On ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Quand on agissait comme moi, c'était parce que notre vraie personnalité ne s'était pas encore dévoilée.

Alors que je restais encore là, attendant qu'une voiture daigne arriver pour percuter mon corps, je venais de prendre conscience de ce que j'étais, de _qui_ j'étais. Et ça faisait toujours peur. Je venais juste de constater qu'en plus de ça... C'était_ lui_ qui m'avait fait devenir ainsi.

Une lumière au loin déboulait sur moi. J'eus juste le temps de voir ce qui m'arrivais et de sauter sur la chaussée. J'avais frôlé la mort. Mon corps s'était instinctivement débloqué. Et pourtant, je restais là, allongé désormais, à me demander ce qui venait de se passer. _Avais-je vraiment failli mourir_ ? Qu'est ce que la _vie _? Qu'est ce … d'_exister_ ?

Une phrase me revint tout à coup à l'esprit. Elle avait été prononcée par _lui_, lors de notre première rencontre. Aujourd'hui, elle prenait tout son sens... Alors qu'à force d'avoir raisonnée dans ma tête, maintenant, elle faisait écho dans mon cœur.

_« Tu savais... que les papillons ne savent pas voler ? »_


End file.
